


Im running with the wolves tonight

by Pheonixeclipse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Wolfwalkers (2020)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fundy as a hawk!, This me ignoring my pain fromthe smp?, ill add more tags as the story goes!, now a story lets gooo, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonixeclipse/pseuds/Pheonixeclipse
Summary: If you haven’t seen wolfwalkers you can skip over this. Cause seeing the movie is worth it but helps clear things up
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Um..Okay I’m putting this idea here so I don’t forget or someone else gets interested. Basically this is a minecraft sonas and wolfwalkers mash up. The movie is pretty and nice to watch along with good story. Anyone can write this idea if interested but like I said probably best someone who has seen the movie.

I got the roles to so neat!

Tommy=Robyn Goodfellowe(grey wolf walker)

Philza= Bill Goodfellowe(hunter and father of Robyn)

Tubbo= Mebh Òg Mactíre(brown wolfwalker)

Schlatt= Moll MacTíre(Mother of Mebh)

The evil guy could be Dream or something. Also Schlatt would be more of Tubbos older brother in this one. Sorry schlatt dad fans :((! Along with Philza being the father of Tommy. I find it funny how the characters I put them with Robyn and Bill are from England!

Please don’t put comments saying “Well this character would have worked better-“ i did this based on thoughts along with wants.

If anyone does write this tho then please let me know I would love to read it def if I don’t write my own! 

Thankyou for reading and have a good day/night!


	2. Wolf wolf..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this has spoilers to wolfwalkers! If you don’t plan or have watched the movie continue. Also this fic won’t follow the movie completely and I apologize!

“Wolf, wolf hunt them down and yonder..”   
A quiet voice broke out in the house. “Hunt them till they’re all gone..” A arrow came out shooting the wolf poster on the door in the nose.

Tommy took his hood off smiling. A hawk flew over landing on his shoulder squawking. “What do you mean that isn’t a good shot Fundy?”

The hawk squawked more spreading it’s wings some. “See I knew you would agree” Tommy laughed. Stopping though hearing a voice call out. 

“Tommy?” 

A older man with blonde hair a hood over his head entered. Taking the hood off and looking at the arrow coming through the door. He looked over to Tommy giving a smile. 

“Done with the chores I assume?” Phil asked and closed the door behind him. Tommy hid his crossbow smiling and nodding. “Yep all done!” Phil looked around seeing that none of the chores were done but not complaining. 

Going over and setting down his bag getting one knee opening his arms. Tommy perked and ran over hugging his father. “Did you catch any wolves yet?” 

Phil chuckled and hummed. “No not yet I’m about to go out again just have to get supplies” Tommy listened letting go Phils hands moving to his shoulders. “I can come out and help you” 

Phil tilted his head. “You’re to young to be out of the walls. And you’ve never seen a wolf” “so? I am 14 and I’m not scared! I would shoot the wolf in between the eyes!” Tommy grinned.

“Is that so?” Phil chuckled and watched putting a hand on Tommys head. “Yes come on please?” Tommy asked smiling. “No I’m afraid not..” Phils smile dropped. 

“Can I atleast follow you to the gate..?” Tommy asked grabbing his fathers hand. Phil shook his head standing up pulling his hand away. “Not this time..It’s safer inside” he started getting supplies into his bag.

Picking it up and going to the door. “I’ll be back” he smiled and opened the door leaving. Tommy watched crossing his arms looking to Fundy. “Let’s test our tracking skills Fundy”

Fundy squawked. Tommy put his hood back on and walked out following after Phil. Staying when hidden walking to the crowd looking around Tommy looked to Fundy. “Go search” 

Fundy squawked and flew up wings flapping and flying around. Looking around for the hooded man. Tommy followed and perked at the sound of music going to a circle. People dancing and singing playing instruments. 

Tommy watched with interest but then back to sneak back into the crowd. Bumping into someones legs jumping up turning around. “Oh hello father” 

Phil looked down at Tommy sighing Fundy on Phils shoulder tilting his head. “I told you to stay inside Toms” He crouched down. Tommy looked to the side. “I know but if you let me hunt with you we could hunt wolves, bears, giants, and dragons even!” He ran around his father his cape in hand to make wings.

Phil watched chuckling some and laughing grabbing Tommys hands. Dancing some to the music playing. “You and your fairy tales” “I’m being serious!” Tommy smiled dancing with his father.

Their fun lasted until hearing someone in the crowd yell guards. Everyone in the crowd scattered away from the center as a line of guards marched to the center. Phil looked at the guards then Tommy. “Tommy go inside..” 

He walked to the guards. Tommy watched and ran after Phil grabbing his gloved hand. “Wait please..Let me go with you..”   
“It’s to dangerous” Phil looked to Tommy and turned around cupping his face. “How about you help me make more arrows when I get home? That will be fun”

Tommy looked to Phil sighing. “I guess..” “good lad” Phil turned around a soldier calling his name. “Philza.” Walking toward the gate. Tommy watched then turning around to go home. Stopping looking to a curtain. 

Hearing kids chant “kill the wolf! Kill the wolf!” Tommy got his crossbow out. Having it ready to shoot he stalked closer and shoved the curtain aside. Aiming his crossbow at a group of kids holding a wooden cage.

Tommy lowered his bow tilting his head about to leave. One kid the leader looked to Tommy smiling. “What are you doing english boy dressed like that?” Tommy glared at the boy and his wooden sword. “I’m a hunter.” 

“A hunter eh?” The boy stalked closer swinging his sword. Tommy nodded quickly. “Yes I am my father is the best hunter” this angered the boy. “No my father is!” “Really well my father was chosen by precious lord to hunt the wolves” Tommy smirked.

“The precious lord chained my father!” The boy snapped Tommy listened the boy suddenly grabbing his crossbow. Tommys eyes widened yanking back. “Hey that’s mine you bitch!” He snapped elbowing the boy.

The boy fell to the ground hissing. “You’ll pay for that english boy.” He smirked. His group going closer punching their fist their smirks not friendly. Tommy held his bow closely glaring backing away. “Get back!” 

“What is going on here?” A stoic voice broke out. The kids eyes widening. “The hunter!” The children quickly scattered off. Tommy looked up confused then looking up to who saved him.

Phil was there hands on his hips. He looked to Tommy who gave a nervous wave. Walking out and back to the gate. Tommy quickly followed. “I asked you to go home.” Phil spoke. 

“I know father but then they started saying how his father was the best hunter and tried taking me bow.” Tommy huffed trying to defend himself. “We aren’t liked here Tommy...Please just stay inside.” 

The two got to the gate the soldiers standing there stepped back. Phil walked through Tommy tried following. “Please let me go with you-“ he jumped back when the gate slammed closed. 

“No Tommy you stay here.” His fathers voice was stern along with his facial expression. He rarely used that making Tommy lower. Phil realized and sighed “just follow orders until I’m back please..?” He then turned and left to the woods. 

Fundy landed in between the bars and chirped. Tommy looked down but jumping back when the guards shoved him away. He looked up glaring. “I’m getting out there..I’ll help my father..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed and I hope I can continue with this story i also just really enjoy father Philza

**Author's Note:**

> Real story is on chapter 2!!! :D


End file.
